


The Obvious Solution

by Izzygrace07



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Escape, Other, Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward, Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzygrace07/pseuds/Izzygrace07
Summary: So, I saw this comment on YouTube saying that it would be really easy for the group to escape the AB Game if Sora from Kingdom Hearts was there and just unlocked all the locks with his key.Of course, I had to do God's work and write it myself.
Relationships: Sigma Klim/Luna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Obvious Solution

0002950.

Sigma is about ready to slam his head into the desk next to him. He, Phi, and Luna have been sitting at the same puzzle for what feels like an eternity. It's a briefcase with a seven-digit lock and a keyhole; they found the key, but nobody can figure out the combination that goes with it.

"Did we see seven of anything in here?" Luna asks, feeling underneath a chair.

"Nothing," Phi replies. She glances around the room curiously. "Maybe there's something in here that adds up to seven things. Like seven individual numbers, or seven tiles on the ceiling that have cracks in them."

"We've looked everywhere, Phi," Sigma sighs, spinning the cylinders into 0002953. "If we haven't found anything in the last hour, I doubt we will now."

"Well, we can't get out of here unless we solve the puzzle," Phi huffs. "Do you think Zero Sr messed up this one? Maybe he made the answer we're supposed to find different from the combination. Could be his faulty set up that's keeping us locked in here."

Sigma gets down on his knees, legs having grown tired from standing. 0002959. "Everything else seems so calculated, though. I doubt he'd just mess up."

Phi nods, humming in frustration. She slides her back down the wall, bringing her knees to her chest. Sigma gives her a small smile, hoping to give her the slightest reassurance.

"Do you think the others have tried to rescue us?" Phi mumbles, fiddling with her necklace.

Luna sits down next to her, relaxing her legs to the side. She places her hand gentle on Phi's shoulder. "I believe they have. However, the room remains locked down even if others try to get in from the outside," she explains softly. "Me, K, and Clover all tried to get into Quark, Dio, and Tenmyouji's room when they were late on leaving. Like you said, we can only get out if we solve the puzzle."

0002972\. "God, I wish there was a faster way to do this," Sigma groans, rubbing his forehead with frustration. "How many more combinations are there?"

"9,997,028," Phi answers almost instantaneously. A small chorus of disproving sounds fills the room.

"How much more time?"

Luna presses the button on her watch and breathes, "Ten minutes."

Sigma is downhearted at this point. If an hour has passed and he hasn't even gone through 3000, then this process is going to take forever. If they don't make it out of here soon, they won't make it to the AB Rooms, and they'll be executed. The possibility of survival is practically eliminated. There's no way they can enter over nine million combinations in such a short amount of time, and they can't be broken out of the room.

At least, Sigma thought so until he saw the door they entered through open. All three heads turn towards the entrance in shock, eyes wide. Behind the door, they see a young man they don't recognize, a brunette with noticeably large feet. He doesn't look like he could be any older than sixteen, his face still containing that infamous childhood chubbiness.

Sigma immediately stands up, tensing defensively. "What the hell? Who are you?!"

"I'm Sora," the boy announces with a smile, sticking up his thumb proudly.

Phi jumps to her feet, Luna following suit much slower. "How the hell did you get in?" Phi interrogates. "It's supposed to be impossible to unlock once someone goes in. It can only be unlocked with the proper key."

The boy, Sora, nods. "Yeah, I know. I used a key."

"Who are you?" Luna echoes Sigma, staring fearfully at the new presence in the room. "I thought we saw all the captives participating in the AB Game already."

Sora tilts his head, raising an eyebrow. "AB Game? Captives? Wait, what are you talking about?"

Phi rests her finger on her chin, her gaze hardening. "Don't play dumb. There's no way you just walked in. Not with that door blocking the exit."

"Do you mean that big door with the nine on it?" Sora questions, pointing over his shoulder out the door. "It seemed easy to unlock. I just used my key."

Sigma feels his heart drop into his stomach. Cold sweat forms on his hairline and his hands begin to tremble. "You have a key to this place?"

"Does this mean," Phi drags out, "that you're Zero Sr?"

Sora closes her eyes, crossing his arms. He hums in thought. "I don't know who this Zero Sr is, but I'm not them, I don't think. I just saw the door and unlocked it."

"With what key?" Phi bites.

"It can open any lock, " Sora explains. "Master Yen Sid taught me how to use it to lock and unlock anything."

A small smirk grows on Sigma's face as he shakes his head disbelievingly. He motions to the case behind him on the desk. "Well then, Locksmith. How about you open this box so we can finally get through the escape door?"

"Escape door?" Sora stands up straight, looking around the room. His eyes land on the blue glowing door on the opposite wall. He approaches it with confident strides, stopping about a foot away from the console. Sigma watches him with a careful eye, heart beating anxiously.

After a few moments of silence, Sora looks over his shoulder and beams at the group. "I can do you one better."

It's at that moment that Sigma realizes that he must be hallucinating. After all, it's the only possible explanation for what he sees. Seemingly out of nowhere, Sora holds up his hand and opens his palm towards the floor; in a quick flash of light, a large key appears within his grasp. It's almost as long as he is, shining in beautiful silver and gold. The teeth carved into the shape of a crown and attached to the head is a keychain, something that looks almost like a mouse.

Sigma's mouth opens, but no sound comes out. He rubs his eyes as Sora points the key toward their escape. Out of nowhere, a bright beam shoots from the tip of the key, hitting the console in the exact center. It only lasts for a few seconds, fading away into nothing. Within the blink of an eye, the console light flicks from red to green and the door slides open.

Sora turns around and motions to the door with his free hand, waggling his fingers. "Ta da!"

"How the--?!" Sigma doesn't know how to phrase what he saw because he has no idea what it was that he witnessed. It was magic, something that doesn't exist. Everything up until now has been scientific and logical; there was no room for something as convoluted as magic.

"That's a big key," Luna points out helpfully, approaching Sora with cautious steps. "Is that why it can unlock anything?"

Sora chuckles shyly. "I don't think the size of the key and its ability to unlock things have anything in common."

"That thing opens any lock?" Phi asks, eyebrows raising with interest. "You said you were able to open the number nine door."

"Yep!" Sora proclaims proudly. He tosses the key and lets it rotate in the air, catching it with ease. "It's pretty cool, right?"

The look on Phi's face morphs into realization. She gives Sora her biggest smile, walking up to him and gently pulling him towards the exit. "So what you're saying is, you can let us out of here?"

"Yeah, I can," Sora confirms. "You said you guys are captives, right? Are there other people here, too?"

"Uh, yeah…" Sigma confirms, following the other three out of the room. He blinks a few times, utterly dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, why are we acting like that was normal?"

"Normal?" Sora echoes.

Sigma motions to the key crazily. "That giant ass key just poofed into your hands, you shot a freaking light out of it, and that somehow unlocked the door to the room we were in. Which, by the way, required a key card to open!"

Sora rubs his nape, chuckling awkwardly. "Where I'm from, that's normal. Complicated, but normal. I just…don't ask questions anymore." He shrugs. "It's a lot easier to just go with the flow."

Sigma pinches between his eyes as a minor headache forms. "Yeah, okay, sure. Whatever. If it'll get us out of here, I don't care."

Luna waits a moment until Sigma is walking by her side and places her hand lightly between his shoulder blades. "Sigma, there are a lot more confusing things than this going on here." She points her gaze at the white haired girl walking in front of them. "Phi is able to jump inhuman heights, you know things that you shouldn't be capable of knowing, I'm a GAULEM… None of this is normal."

Sigma exhales deeply, nodding. He reaches back for Luna's hand and holds it firmly in his own, gently swinging them between the two adults. "I know, you're right…" He pauses, giving Luna a questioning look. "Wait, you're a what? What's a GAULEM?"

Luna's face pales slightly as her eyes dart away. She leans her head on Sigma's shoulder as they walk, something that makes Sigma's pulse race. "Ah, right. This isn't the right time…" She giggles softly. "I can't tell you right now, but don't worry. You'll learn, I promise."


End file.
